Queen of the Dragons II: A Queen in Training
by Michelle2
Summary: Continuation of Queen of the Dragons. Mei Pieh learns how to be a queen. Dragon Lord has problems with his children. NEW CHAPTER UP!!!!
1. Intermission: Flashback

Queen of the Dragons II: Queen in Training Intermission: Flashback Chapters 1- 17  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Mei Pieh Chi rushed to her father's side as she saw him get knocked down from a blast. It came from the mirror. Just an hour earlier, her father was telling her about the mirror before her.  
  
Here she was, kneeing next to her father; a human named Chung I. He had always protected her from the world of humans, but she could not protect him from the world of dragons. Now, here he was dying before her eyes and she could do nothing.  
  
The Dragon Lord kept looking at Mei Pieh. He knew she was not a human or a shaman. She was weak. She was his gateway to freedom.  
  
"There will be another to defeat you." The dying Chung I declared.  
  
"Good." The Dragon Lord looked at Mei Pieh again. "Send your pretty daughter."  
  
"Welcome Shinobi." Dragon Lord said to her. "I'm so glad you could join us."  
  
She backed up in fear and turned to run.  
  
"After her, follow her to freedom."  
  
She jumped in her sleep. She was only dreaming. She lifted her head up to prove herself wrong, but he stood in front of her. He was there in her room. This time, she was not dreaming.  
  
"Don't worry Shinobi." He assured her. "Everything will be alright."  
  
Dragon Lord struck Mei Pieh in the face. She fell on her back. Her face hurt. He had hit her hard. She looked around and watched the room spin. He struck her again, knocking her unconscious.  
  
She hated the way he looked at her. He was purely evil. What did he want from her? What was he going to do to her? The next thing she knew was that she wasn't in China anymore.  
  
"I am the Most Supreme Being. I am your Royal Majesty. I am the Dragon Lord."  
  
She feared that answer. She already knew who he was. "What do you want from me?"  
  
He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to his level. "I want you to SUFFER." Dragon Lord stood at the top of his building and looked around. Soon. Soon, the world will be his once again. The city was beginning to fall beneath his feet. He would soon be the ruler of the world again. Dragon Lord sighed as he relaxed in his throne. Something was missing in his life, but what could it be.  
  
He was taking over the city. He was releasing the dragons imprisoned in the glass. His son would soon be able to take charge of the Rank along side him. His daughters would soon be women. What more could he want?  
  
He had wealth. He had power. He had control. There was however one thing he did not have, a wife or a mother who could teach his daughters how to become young women.  
  
"I'm rebuilding my empire, but not rebuilding my family.  
  
Well, Majesty. You are the Dragon Lord." Wick said. "You can have any dragon you want to be your queen."  
  
"What about the Shinobi?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She is quiet beautiful my Lord and she is young."  
  
Dragon Lord growled. "She's my enemy. I want her to suffer"  
  
"But, what if her children were your children and heirs to your throne. Besides, what better punishment for your enemy than to be your bed slave can you come up with."  
  
Dragon Lord liked this idea. Her children would be his children. The Shinobis would be bred out and train under him. Besides, the Shinobi was beautiful and young. She could satisfy him and bear him many children.  
  
Dragon Lord grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "YOU WILL HAVE DINNER WITH ME." He let her go. He knew she would listen now, but he like how protesty she was. She was defiantly a stubborn one. "Now, get ready."  
  
He lifted his hand and touched her cheek. She pulled from him at his touch and made him angrier. She knew she offended him and allowed his hand to caress her cheek.  
  
"You are a most beautiful woman, Mei Pieh." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"And you are a monster." Mei Pieh turned from him and gazed at the sky.  
  
"Be My Queen Mei Pieh. I'll give you everything you ever want. Be My Queen and together we will rule this world. Never again will you be a prisoner of my kingdom. Be My Queen and I love you more than any man ever will."  
  
"I need time to decide."  
  
"I give you three days. No more. No less."  
  
"I have something for you." Dragon Lord stood close to her and opened the box for her to see.  
  
Inside the box was a gold ring. The ring was of two dragons. One Male. One Female. They were in a yinyang position with arms around a white jade stone.  
  
"It's beautiful." She admired as he slipped it on her finger.  
  
She looked closer at the ring on her hand. Then, she realized what it was suppose to be. The female dragon was pregnant. The stone symbolized her future child. The male dragon was her husband. Together they felt the life they had created together.  
  
"Remember, I always get what I want."  
  
"Have you made your decision?" Dragon Lord slightly smiled.  
  
"Yes, I have." Mei Pieh looked away from his face. She knew he wasn't going to like her answer. "NO. No, I will not marry you."  
  
He held her two hands above her head with one of his hand. With his other hand, he slid his fingers up her thigh. Tears flowed from her eyes. She didn't like his touch.  
  
Suddenly, she felt powerless before him and gave in. "Yes. YES. I will marry you."  
  
Wick declared Mei Pieh and the Dragon Lord as husband and wife.  
  
so come lay with me china love how pleasant life will be china love as the sun retires our love will transpire make love to me china love  
  
"I hate you." She cried. "I hate you."  
  
He let her go and she dropped to her knees. He had taken everything from her. What more did he want?  
  
There is a rumor going around the servants. It appears the women are quite angry with the new Queen."  
  
"I see." Dragon Lord dug his claws into the side of his throne. "I'll handle the problem personally."  
  
Mei Pieh looked up to see him standing in the doorway. She dropped her chopsticks. Her heart began to pound with fear. He didn't seem too pleased with her.  
  
All the servants dropped to their knees to pay respects to their Lord. All, except one.  
  
"Atani." Dragon Lord turned to the young dragon. "Have you forgotten?"  
  
"If you want your freedom, you have to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My Queen needs a loyal servant to assist her and serve her." Dragon Lord smiled. "That is what you will do."  
  
"I shall have my freedom."  
  
"Yes, in years time. You shall have you freedom."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Then, My Queen awaits."  
  
"My name is Atani."  
  
"Hi. I guess you are my new servant."  
  
"No, I am a friend."  
  
Mei Pieh looked at her puzzled.  
  
"I know what it is like to be a prisoner too."  
  
They hate me." Mei Pieh said as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"They don't hate you." Dragon Lord tried comforting. "They are just nervous around strangers. They don't know you yet."  
  
Dragon Lord knelt next to her and placed a hand on her belly. "Don't worry about my children. I will put them in line and they will respect you. And soon, we will have children and they will respect you."  
  
Dragon Lord arose from his throne and stood in front of the enchanted glass that held him prisoner for so long. Tashina was still inside.  
  
Suddenly, the mirror began to change; it became full of ripples. Slowly a hand reached out and then a dragon stepped out and stood in front of him. "Tashina." he whispered under his breath.  
  
"Hello Brother." Tashina gave him a wicked glare.  
  
"Hello Sister."  
  
"Yes, and no." Dragon Lord began walking around the throne. "I want to fight, but My Queen knows nothing about ruling the kingdom while I am away."  
  
"I want you to help me show her how to rule. She needs to learn how to be like a queen."  
  
"We have company."  
  
Dragon Lord turned to her as well. "My Queen." He said making his way over to her. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I.I was.just looking for you." Mei Pieh confessed. "You were not in bed when I awoke. What are you doing in here?"  
  
"This is my sister, Tashina." Dragon Lord introduced.  
  
"You're sister."  
  
"Yes." Tashina remarked. "Who else would I be?"  
  
Bitoku smiled at her. "I have seen you many times before. What's your name?"  
  
"Atani."  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:  
  
Sorry if this Chapter was so confusing, but it is a flashback chapter of scenes early. All the scenes are in my fanfic: Queen of the Dragons.  
  
Also, I split Queen of the Dragons into 2 parts because it was not updating properly like the rest of my fanfics do. 


	2. Chapter 18: Headache

Queen of the Dragons: Queen in Training Chapter XVIII: Headache  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Tashina gave Mei Pieh an evil glance. She was quite jealous of her brother. He was king and could have whatever he wanted including a family of his own.  
  
She was 30 years old and unmarried. She didn't have many years left to have children of her own. He lover, Kurai, was the leader of the Rank army taking direct orders from her brother. He would never approve her love for him.  
  
However, maybe training Mei Pieh could be to her advantage. After all, such youth and beauty could easily manipulate any man, especially her brother.  
  
Tashina smiled. "It's nice to meet you Queen Mei Pieh."  
  
"You as well." Mei Pieh said shyly.  
  
Dragon Lord smiled secretly to himself. At least Tashina was going to get along with this wife.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"My name is Atani." She said blushing.  
  
Prince Bitoku walked with Atani to the washroom.  
  
"Where do you want these?" Bitoku asked with a load of clothes in his arms.  
  
"Oh." Atani focused for a moment. "You can just rest them in this basket."  
  
Atani filled a tub with warm water, and then grabbed a washboard and soap. She picked up a nightgown and began hand washing it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bitoku asked curiously. He had never been in the servants' quarters before.  
  
"I'm washing clothes." Atani replied. It was quite obvious.  
  
"With you hands."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bitoku looked at his own hands. He made a fist. You could tell he lived a sheltered life, never doing any work. Never doing anything by himself.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Atani dropped the soap in her hand. He was still here.  
  
Bitoku rolled up his sleeves. "May I help you?"  
  
"Umm." Atani didn't know what to say. "I guess."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dragon Lord watched as his wife and sister held a short conversation. They were getting along quite well, which was good. It put less pressure on himself and he could take care of other problems.  
  
"Majesty." One of his servants entered the throne room and bowed. "My Queen, Princess Tashina."  
  
All turned their attention to the servant.  
  
"Majesty, the children's tutor as asked me to deliver a message to you."  
  
"Proceed." Dragon Lord felt a headache coming on.  
  
"She says your son, Prince Bitoku, has not gone to his lessons today."  
  
Dragon Lord's eyes glowed bright red.  
  
The servant, seeing that the Dragon Lord was furious, bowed and left the room.  
  
Mei Pieh saw the look on his face. She knew he was steaming.  
  
Tashina saw the look too. She knew her brother's temper quite well.  
  
They both watched as he stormed out the room to look for his son. 


	3. Chapter XIX: Cuaght in the Moment

Queen of the Dragons II  
  
Chapter IX: Caught in the Moment  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"No silly." Atani giggled as Bitoku tried to avoid getting his hands wet. "You have to plunge and scrub."  
  
"Plunge and scrub?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
Atani rubbed the bar of soap on the kimono Bitoku was holding.  
  
"Now, you take the clothing." She grabbed his hands and pulled them in the water. "And you plunge and scrub."  
  
Bitoku made a face. He didn't know how the servants could do work like this all the time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dragon Lord stormed around the palace. Where the hell was that son of his? And this was supposed to be the heir to his throne.  
  
Tashina and Mei Pieh followed him to see the action and calm him down afterwards.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"See, it's not that bad." Atani smiled.  
  
"I could make an argument against that." Bitoku looked up at her.  
  
"You know what your problem is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're spoiled."  
  
Bitoku laughed. "I don't doubt it."  
  
Bitoku took a second to gaze at Atani. She was beautiful, for a servant that is. Her ebony hair was cut short from the time his father humiliated her in front of the Rank. An old bandanna held back the short locks from her face.  
  
Her skin was a rich green and her eyes were a brown color. Her clothing was simple, just a ragged dirty dress. She was much too beautiful to be dressed like this.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Atani asked.  
  
Bitoku shook his head. "Just thinking, that's all." His father would never approve of her being nothing more than a servant.  
  
Atani smiled to herself. Prince Bitoku was quite attractive and sweet. Why did he have to be Dragon Lord's son?  
  
Bitoku looked into Atani's eyes. He could resist the feelings he was fighting anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Dragon Lord slammed open the door to find his son kissing his wife's servant.  
  
Bitoku pulled back. "UMmm."  
  
Atani backed up away from the two of them.  
  
"I.I can explain" Bitoku shuddered.  
  
"OH YOU BETTER." 


	4. Chapter XX: Just Talking

Queen of the Dragons II  
  
Chapter XX: Just Talking  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Dragon Lord grabbed a hold of Bitoku's arm and dragged him into his room.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Bitoku folded his arms. "Just talking.  
  
"Just talking. JUST TALKING. FROM WHERE I WAS STANDING, IT LOOKED LIKE MORE THAN TALKING."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Atani what was going on?" Mei Pieh asked as she walked in the room.  
  
"I'll explain later." She said as she noticed Mei Pieh was followed in the room by Tashina.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Why are you having a problem with this?" Bitoku questioned his father. "You're the one who wants me to marry."  
  
"NOT A SERVANT GIRL."  
  
"MY MOTHER WAS A POOR FARMER'S DAUGHTER AND YOUR NEW WIFE WAS A SLAVE AND IS OUR ENEMY."  
  
Dragon Lord slapped Bitoku across the face. "DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY AGAIN OR RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME. NOW, GET TO YOUR STUDIES."  
  
Bitoku hung his head in shame and walked out the room. 


	5. Chapter XXI: Destiny

Queen of the Dragons II  
  
Chapter XXI: Destiny  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Bitoku slammed the door open to his tutoring lessons.  
  
"So nice of you to join us." The tutor said.  
  
"Fuck you." He never like the tutor very much and neither did his sister Kat.  
  
Bitoku sat down next to his sister.  
  
"What happened?" Kat asked.  
  
Bitoku folded his arms. "Father is so stubborn."  
  
"You just figured that out."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tashina walked into the throne room with Mei Pieh. "Go and comfort you husband."  
  
"What?" Mei Pieh was confused. He husband looked extremely mad.  
  
"You heard what I said. Now be his Queen and Wife and go comfort him."  
  
Mei Pieh walked slowly over to him. She didn't want to be mixed in his wrath. She already knew what that was like.  
  
She grabbed and squeezed his hand. "Are you alright, My Lord?"  
  
"Teenagers." Dragon Lord rolled his eyes. "They think they know everything."  
  
"Yeah." Mei Pieh sighed. She herself was still a teenager. "But, you have to give him time. He's just testing you."  
  
"You may be right." Dragon Lord had a new idea. "I got it."  
  
"What?" She didn't understand.  
  
"I'll arrange a marriage for him."  
  
"You'll what."  
  
Dragon Lord stood up. "Once he marries the girl I pick for him, he will be too occupied to piss me off."  
  
"Ryu." Mei Pieh followed him. "I don't think he will be too happy with that."  
  
"Nonsense." Dragon Lord replied stubbornly. "WICK, BRING ME THE MIRROR." 


End file.
